


My Heart Is Broken

by xunicornbloodx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunicornbloodx/pseuds/xunicornbloodx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is struggling to cope with the loss of his lover, Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My Heart Is Broken (One Shot)
> 
> Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter (Snarry)
> 
> Summary: Harry is struggling to cope with the loss of his lover, Severus. (Slash)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling.
> 
> This was really sad to write. :(

He couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't. This was not happening. No, this was just a bad dream he was having. A nightmare even. It had been a couple weeks since the tragedy, and Harry was still in complete and utter shock as well as denial. It just didn't feel real to him at all. His whole body was numb and he couldn't even manage to do simple things anymore like eating or sleeping. To him, those tasks were the equivalent of climbing a mountain. Of course, his two best friends had been very helpful but he had found himself snapping at them on more than one occasion. He was glad they cared about his well-being, but honestly he just wanted to be left alone. Harry knew he probably would be lonely for the rest of his life anyway; his lover was gone, and now he had nothing. Life suddenly meant nothing to him. He couldn't even bring himself to function like a normal human being, this was all too much and he couldn't handle it anymore. This person's death had hit him harder than anyone else he knew, even his Godfather. He had almost lost him once before, and now he really was gone. They had managed to save him in time after he'd been bitten by Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. This was not how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to get married, grow old together, maybe even have a family together. Life truly was unfair.

Harry could feel tears build up in his eyes, yet again, at the memory of his former lover. "Severus," he whispered softly into the cold air.

There was no answer, and despite the fact Harry didn't expect one, steady moving tears began to make their way down his pale, now almost gaunt, face.

Harry gripped the bed sheets in anger and looked at the empty space beside him. This wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to wake up with a smile on face, roll over, and kiss his lover good morning. They were supposed to live a long, happy life together. Harry's anger disappeared after a few minutes and he allowed himself to curl up into a ball, pulling the covers over his head.

_Why did you have to go and leave me?_ Harry thought miserably to himself as more tears slipped down his cheeks, beginning to soak his pillow.

He would have moments where he would be in complete disbelief that it ever even happened and other moments where the realisation of the situation would hit him, and he was in floods of tears and his heart ached in his chest. Severus was his soul mate, and losing him felt like a part of himself had died. They had spent all his school years hating each other, but more years loving each other after the war had ended.

"I will always love you," Harry spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. More tears spilled freely from his eyes. All he'd done these past couple weeks was feel nothing or everything. There was no in-between for him.

Harry couldn't wait for the day where they would meet again. One day, they would be reunited, and Harry anticipated that day more than anything else.

Until then, Harry would continue to exist with a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> ~R.I.P Alan Rickman.~


End file.
